


Like Catching Your Parents

by ifishouldfall



Series: Haikyuu!! Imagine Your OTP Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, dadchi, dumb volleyboys, sugamuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldfall/pseuds/ifishouldfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My tumblr url is ifishouldfall if you have any questions or prompts to send me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Catching Your Parents

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr url is ifishouldfall if you have any questions or prompts to send me!

It was all or nothing.

Hinata screwed his eyes shut as he jumped, swinging his arm forward. He felt the ball hit the palm of his hand, and milliseconds later he heard the whistle blow.

They'd won.

~

Later in the evening, Suga had invited the team over for a celebration party.

Daichi had come over early to help him set up as his parents were away for the weekend, which suited them just fine.

Suga pulled away from Daichi's reaching hands and pouted lips, laughing.

"We don't have time for that now, you should have taken me up on my offer earlier. People will be arriving any minute"

Daichi pulled back, grumbling. He watched as Suga sauntered off into the kitchen humming to himself, gathering drinks and other supplies for the rest of the evening, when an idea struck him.

Crossing the room to the speakers he had brought over, he plugged his phone in and selected a slow song, one he knew that Suga loved, and was sure to get his attention.

True to his prediction, Suga peeked his head round the door as the music began to flood the room.

With a huge grin plastered onto his face, Daichi lowered into a bow, one hand on his lower back and the other arm extended towards his boyfriend.

"May I have this dance?"

Raising his eyes from the floor, Daichi  could see the aggressive blush Suga was now sporting and laughed, straightening up before pulling Suga's shocked form against his, slowing moving their bodies to the slow beat.

Suga had never felt so close to someone, or so loved.

~

"You sure we came to the right place?" Hinata worried, although he was sure he and Kageyama had arrived at the correct house - it wasn't the first time they had been there.

"Of course we are dumbass, they're probably just busy getting ready. We are early after all, thanks to you"

But Hinata wasn't listening. Already wandering round the side of the house, he was determined to find a window or something where he could see -

Well. Not _that_ , at least. He wasn't expecting that.

Kageyama quickly followed, not wanting Hinata to find himself in his usual trouble, instead found him looking into a window with a look of a mixture of shock and awe.

Not wanting to miss out, the taller boy quickly joined.

He was greeted with the sight of Suga's living room, all set up for the evening, but instead of being filled with the rest of the team - or Suga busy finishing up - he found himself watching a loved-up Dachai and Suga holding each other closely, Suga with his head tucked in snugly to Dachai's neck, the both of them swaying softly to a sound that neither of the first years could hear.

"It's so sweet, isn't it Kageyama!"

"I guess, but it's kinda weird. Like catching your parents"

"Gross, Kageyama. But true"

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the tumblr prompt:  
> Imagine your OTPs child catching them dancing together like dorky parents


End file.
